Cecil Harlow
(UES) |love interests= |family= |date of birth=12 October 51 S.E. |age=24 |died= |alias=Fuse (Callsign) |blood type=A+ |gender=Male |species=Human |height=175 cm |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |rank=Lieutenant |mobile suits=*EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam *ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker *ESP-025 Striker *PRNI-805 Cuirassier |ships crewed= |affiliation=* **212nd Special Tactics Squadron * |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |first appearance=Rise of a Saviour}}Cecil Harlow is a technical specialist serving in the Earth Sphere Peacekeeper Force. Personality & Character Overall Harlow's seen as a reserved individual who prefers to spend time in the lab, however, he slowly begins to see his teammates as friends and becomes a more friendly person. He's also highly interested in various fields of technology and often stays up to date with latest developments in the scientific community. Harlow does act pretentious at times due to his high skillset, leading to other people to occasionally clash with him for his arrogance. As an experienced pilot, Harlow keeps a level head in combat but has been known to make goading quips when on the offensive. Skills & Abilities Harlow has a natural talent for piloting suits, preferably he tries to end a fight as quickly as possible by attempting inflicting damage to critical systems before the enemy closes in range to counter-attack. His tendency for long range mobile suit combat leaves him less experienced in close quarter combat compared to other pilots like Starling. Harlow is not only proficient with sniper rifles but other ranged weaponry, flawlessly changing weapons in combat to adapt to different situations. This proficiency in multiple weapons made him an ideal pilot for Sunflare Gundam. Like all officers in the ESPF Harlow received basic firearms training and is highly skilled in computer technology and basic engineering. Unlike the rest of his team, Harlow's personal weapon is a prototype .357 "Icarus" variable load revolver, that normally uses an 8-shot cylinder, but can adapt to use smaller specialised ones. Naturally being from Belgium he's fluent in both English and Flemish. History Background Harlow was originally a civilian scientist working for a military lab, after an attack on the lab Harlow helped evacuate his colleges. Shortly afterwards he joined the Peacekeekers as a technical officer, motivated to prevent future tragedies, his skills in mobile suit design and control led him to apply as a pilot earning him a place in the 22nd Peacekeeper Mobile Suit Team. His reputation as a technical specialist was used by the Peacekeepers to work as a liaison between them and mobile suit developers, providing valuable assistance for engineers from a military perspective. Due to both his expertise and the 22nd Team's skill, the squadron was assigned as part of the Colony Sunflower's guard, though the team itself was more often kept on stand-by. Return to Athena Shortly after the first encounter with Echelon Harlow is assigned to analyse the remains of the captured Echelon mobile suit due to being a researcher in Project Storm as the Edison and Tesla head to Colony Sunflower research base, Athena, to deliver key engineering data. En route the ship is attacked by several MSE-006 Corsair mobile suits, both squadron launch and successfully drive back the enemy. At the base the data is handed over and the Lieutenant helps explain the purpose of Project Storm and why that data was so important. Sunflare's First Launch During the first Echelon attack on the base Harlow sorties in an incomplete Sunflare Gundam, successfully taking out both attacking the MSE-006s and new MSE-008s alongside Storm and Cascade Gundam. After the battle the enemy carrier's wreckage is collected in an attempt to gain intelligence on the enemy. Relationships Notes & Trivia *While in Black Squadron Harlow piloted a Striker equipped with a linear long rifle and linear machine gun. *Harlow's revolver is a reference to both Ghost in the Shell's character Togusa, who favoured a revolver over more modern weapons, and Deus Ex Human Revolution, which featured the Diamond Back .357. Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam